


It's Technically Not Cannibalism

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes in a deep breath, “How bad is this, ‘Trick? Do I need to bring a shovel?”</p><p>I bite my lip and whisper, “Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I need a favor...a big one.

Lifeless eyes stare back into mine as I shakily dig through my pockets for my cell phone. There is only one person I can call when I’m standing in front of a corpse after a blackout. I don’t know what happened, but blood is smeared onto my hands, and my mouth. There is only one person I can call when I may have committed murder, got cannibalistic and need to bury a body. I tremble and bite my lip as I listen to the phone ring. Please pick up. I need you to pick up now this is life or....well it’s death and potential jail time.

“Hey Patrick, geez what are _you_ doing up at three in the morning?”

“P-Pete? I-I need a f-favor...” I glance to the dead girl lying on the carpet, “I-It’s a big one.”

“Where are you?” his tone is serious.

“I-I don’t know... not my apartment.. let me look...” I grab a piece of mail on the table and look at the address, “42 W-Wallace St-Street.”

He takes in a deep breath, “How bad is this, ‘Trick? Do I need to bring a shovel?”

I bite my lip and whisper, “Yes.”

“Fuck. Okay just, look you just calm down and I’ll be right there okay?”

“O-Okay Pete. I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Patrick. Just... just stay calm. Okay? And stay there.”

 

I pace back and forth nervously, pulling at my hair and swearing under my breath. And she just lies there, staring at me fearfully. I wish she’d stop. It’s only making me feel worse. She looks like she’s asking for help, but she’s dead so I can’t help her. And her neck...it’s twisted at an odd angle. I sigh and sit on the couch, waiting on Pete. He’ll know what to do. He’ll help me.

 

“So you’re here to look at my cable box?” A brunette girl with bright green eyes asks, leaning against the doorway.

I snort, “Sorry, but that sounds like the beginning of like every porno.”

She laughs, “Sorry kid, not that kind of movie. I actually need you to look at it.”

I roll my eyes, “I’m not a kid.” I move to step inside, but find that I can’t, I look up at her expectantly.

“Oh, right.” She steps out of the way, “Come on in.”

I walk in and grin to myself, shutting the door behind me.

 

“Patrick!” Pete shakes my shoulders.

I jerk awake and look up at him, “Wh-What?”

“Dude... you need to look at something.” He gives me a worried look before helping me up off the couch and walking over to her, squatting down and pointing to her neck, “Look.”

I kneel down and take a look at her neck. Two holes puncture her skin, and not a drop of blood is anywhere on her. It’s not even on the carpet.

Pete glances over to me, “Wanna fill me in?”

“I..I-I don’t remember P-Pete...” I bite my lip, “I d-don’t remember except.... I fell asleep or passed out maybe... I r-remembered walking in and talking to her... but it wasn’t like... me. I was saying stuff I-I wouldn’t normally say, I-I even lied to get into her house. Fuck. Pete what’s wrong with me?”

“What do you mean... stuff you wouldn’t normally say? Actually, just tell me what you remember, okay?”

I sigh and tell him what I remember.

He listens and nods, and after I’ve finished he says, “In your defense, it does sound like the beginning of a porno.”

I glare at him, “In my _defense_!? She’s dead and I’m covered in her blood!”

He puts a hand on my shoulder, “Take it easy.”

I look at his arm, about to push it off when I hear a light thumping noise. I find myself then staring at a vain in his arm, then up to his throat as the thumping gets louder. I lick my lips and press my nose against his throat, taking in a deep breath of his blood. 

“Patrick.” He gently pushes me off before grabbing my jaw and opening my mouth, inspecting my teeth. He sighs, “I like vampires as much as anyone, but dude.”

“Wh-What? That’s insane I’m not-”

“Look at the facts, ‘Trick. One, you were a bit off on your normal mannerisms. Two, you said you couldn’t get inside until she invited you in-”

“But Pete she was probably just in the way-”

“Three, She has two holes in her neck, not a drop of blood left in her body. Four, you happen to have two very long and sharp fangs in your mouth. Five, you have blood all over your mouth. And six, you just _smelled_ my neck dude!” he pushes me a bit further away as I edge closer, “So we are going to bury her in her own back yard, then we’re going to deal with your liquid diet, and then we’re going to find out how many of the myths are true. Because Patrick, if you sparkle I swear I’m never letting you live that down.”

I glare at him, “I don’t fucking sparkle, asshole.”

He grins, “We’ll see, won’t we? Now go clean your face off and I’ll start digging.” He grabs the shovel and heads outside.

I bite my lip sit beside her on the floor, pulling her hand into mine, “I’m really sorry... I know that... that it doesn’t matter or help now but I am. I guess this must’ve just happened to me because I don’t recall having to bury any other bodies...but I am sorry...” I stand up and go to wash my face.

 

Pete unlocks his door and walks in, petting Hemingway. I try to step in, but again find that I can’t.

I sigh, “You mind?”

Pete grins, “Sorry, forgot. You may enter, drinker of blood.”

I scrunch my nose and step inside, “Shut up.”

He shrugs, then asks, “Any idea how this happened?”

“Do I look like I know? I barely remember the girl before I saw her as a corpse.” I snap.

“Just asking, geez... Hey are you uh... hungry?”

“No I’m fine...”

“Are you sure? Because I love you and all man, but I don’t feel like waking up to fangs buried into my neck.”

I shake my head, “She was more than enough for tonight...” I bite my lip, “Am I going to kill everyone?”

“No there’s gotta be a way to manage this...”

“Manage it? Are you fucking kidding?”

“Look, I don’t know what else to tell you for right now. I called the Ways-”

“You _what_?”

“I needed vampire dorks! Between the two of them they know every thing about vampires. We just have to find out which parts are true.”

“So.. you’re gonna stake me in the heart and if it works and I die, well then we know?”

“Of course not! We’ll stake you in...say the leg.”

“What?”

“You need to know what’s dangerous to you. Which is why, I’m sorry, but the sun’s almost up and you need to get to the basement.” He shrugs.

“What, we aren’t going to try that?”

“Not tonight. Tonight, you killed a girl and you’re freaking out about it-”

“Oh, please excuse my senseless worries over MURDERING SOMEONE!” I glare at him.

He sighs, “There’s a couch in the basement, I’ll get you some pillows and a blanket.” he goes upstairs.

I groan and go down into the basement, flicking on the light and sitting on the couch. Great. I’m going to spend eternity, or however long vampires live, in a dusty basement.

He comes down the stairs and gives me two pillows and a large blanket.

“Thanks.” I mumble.

“You’re welcome.” he sits beside me, “How do you feel?”

“Guilty, confused...” I yawn, “And kinda tired.”

He nods and stands up, “I’ll let you get some sleep... I... Please don’t get mad, okay? But I’m gonna lock you in... I just-”

“Don’t want your throat ripped out in your sleep. It’s okay, I understand. I wasn’t exactly me when I killed her, who knows if I’ll be able to control myself when I’m hungry around you.” I force a smile, “Goodnight Pete... and...and thanks.”

“Anytime, ‘Trick.” He goes upstairs and locks the basement door. I look around the bare room before sighing and laying down, closing my eyes.

 

“So it’s fixed?” she asks with a smile.

“Yep, you’re good to go now.” I nod at her, “Would you mind if I got a glass of water before I leave I’m just...” I glance at her neck, the soft thumping noises getting louder, “really, really thristy.”

“Of course, I’ll be right back.” she heads into the kitchen.

I look over to the door and hold out my arm, twisting my fingers I lock the door without touching it. I do the same with the dead-bolt, and windows. She’s not getting out of here alive. She walks back over and hands me the glass of water. I down it quickly, but it’s not enough. No, it isn’t near enough. I set the glass down before leaning in and kissing her softly. She can either push me away, in which I can just forcefully drink, or she can kiss back, making my way to her neck far easier. She goes with the second option, her lipstick coating my own lips. I push her against the wall as the kiss deepens before kissing a trail down to her neck.

She laughs softly, tilting her head for me, “You _did_ say this seemed like a porno.”

I grin as I find the perfect spot on her neck, “Oh, this is nothing like a porno. Your cable actually got fixed, and now you’re going to die.”

“What?” She gasps, then screams as I sink my teeth into her neck. I cover her mouth and keep drinking. It’s so good I can’t stop. I can’t, and I don’t want to. She bites my hand and cries out for help. I grab her head in both my hands before twisting her head, breaking her neck before I continue drinking until there’s nothing left.

I jerk awake, and almost headbutt Gerard, who is examining my neck, “U-Uh...hi.”

“Good morning.” Mikey’s voice is muffled by his coffee mug.

“Do you mind?” I look at Gerard.

“Sorry.” he sits up in his chair.

“Wh-Where’s Pete?”

“Stealing blood donations.” Mikey says nonchalantly.

“He’s what?” my eyes widen.

“Well you have to eat something, and personally...not it.” Gerard smiles.

“So you decided to poke and prod at me?” I sit up and rub my eyes, grabbing my glasses from the table.

“Dude you’re a vampire now and you still need glasses?” Mikey asks, “Lame.”

I roll my eyes, “Sorry I didn’t get to make any requests.”

“I found something interesting.” Gerard says, “On your neck, two black dots. They look like tattoos though, not bite marks. Pete should be back soon, how are you feeling?”

“Like a lab rat, you?” I glare at him.

“Like someone trying to help.” he gives me a soft, comforting smile, “This is obviously not easy for you, how could it be? But I’m going to help you figure it out, okay?”

“We.” Mikey says after a sip of coffee, “ _We_ are going to help you.”

Gerard rolls his eyes.

“So what are the theories?”

“There’s a lot... like, a fuckton.” Gerard says, “But the more common ones suggest that sunlight will give you a problem. It could burn you, kill you instantly, or just make you really tired. A crucifix could be a problem, but I don’t know. Garlic, or silver....but those are just things that could hurt you. You could be able to control someone’s mind-”

“What about...what about moving stuff but not...not touching it?” I ask, remembering how I locked the doors.

“Telekinesis? It’s possible I supposed but it isn’t mentioned much.”

“That.. I can do.”

Gerard nods and scribbles down in his notebook, “So, so far we know: You need human blood, obviously; telekinesis, personality alteration, have to be invited into a human home...Do you have a reflection?”

I nod.

“Okay...any chance you’ve turned into a bat?”

I snort, “Not that I recall.”

“Hey, I’m not counting off any possibilities yet.” Gerard shrugs.

The basement door opens and Pete walks in, carrying a cooler, “Hey.”

“Hi.” A rotting smell spreads throughout the room, causing me to cough and cover my nose, “What’s the fucking smell?”

Pete shrugs, “I dunno, try drinking this.” He grabs a bag of blood out, casually as if he’s handing me a soda.”

I take it and drop it instantly, covering my nose again, “It’s that! It smells terrible. I can’t.... I can’t drink that.”

Gerard frowns, “Why?”

“Because it smells like spoiled milk almost and usually people don’t drink that!” I gag, “I can’t take that smell.” I run upstairs.

“Wait, Patrick!” Pete runs over.

I open the basement door and run into the living room, then outside to get away from the smell. The sun hits my skin, and thankfully it doesn’t burn, and doesn’t make me sparkle. But I do suddenly feel really, really tired.

“You’re okay..” Pete says from the doorway, I look over to him but my eyes can’t focus. “But seriously, Patrick.... you could have died!”

I collapse onto the porch, unconscious.


	2. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sit up and rub my eyes, “No..” I clutch my throat and whimper in pain, “It feels like I swallowed sandpaper.”
> 
> Gerard grabs Pete’s arm and pulls him back, “He’s thirsty....or hungry. Whatever.”
> 
> “How do you know?” Pete crosses his arms.
> 
> “Because, idiot. When you’re throat gets really dry it hurts, doesn’t it? And your throat gets dry, because why? You’re thirsty. And since Blood Plan A tanked, we need a Plan B...fast.” Gerard looks to Mikey, who shrugs.

“The more you struggle, I’m afraid, the harder this is going to be.” a voice says, close to my ear. I can’t see them, I’m blindfolded. The voice isn’t even familiar, not in the slightest. My hands are tied behind me and I’m sitting on a chair. 

“Wh-What do you want?” my voice is hoarse from screaming, “I-If you’re going to kill me or something, g-go ahead.”

“Kill you? Why would I do that?” he sighs, “No Patrick, I’m going to make your little life you have now so much better.”

“H-How do you know my name!?” I thrash and try to get out of the chair.

He steadies the chair with his hand, “Aside from the ID in your wallet, you are a well know musician.”

“J-Just let me go, please. M-My friend will look for me and-”

“Calm yourself. You won’t be here long enough for him to notice you’ve been missing. You see, Patrick, we’re growing few in numbers now, what with the diseases you humans carry around and that hole in the ozone layer... It’s very unfortunate. I’m going to give you a crash course, and then you’ll be out on your own. You can go back to your boring life, if you choose that. But you will see me again, after this is over.” a sharp pain hits my neck.

 

I jerk awake, finding myself back in the basement, panting softly.

“Patrick?” Pete walks over, biting his lip, “Are you alright?”

I sit up and rub my eyes, “No..” I clutch my throat and whimper in pain, “Fuck it feels like I swallowed sandpaper.”

Gerard grabs Pete’s arm and pulls him back, “He’s thirsty....or hungry. Whatever.”

“How do you know?” Pete crosses his arms.

“Because, idiot. When you’re throat gets really dry it hurts, doesn’t it? And your throat gets dry, because why? You’re fucking thirsty. And since Blood Plan A tanked, we need a Plan B...fast.” Gerard looks to Mikey, who shrugs.

“No clue, dude.”

I bite my lip and fidget nervously, “Okay, we need to make avoiding murder part of the plan.”

“I have an idea.” Gerard mumbles, “Just... it’s not a good idea, but we kinda have to work with what we’ve got right now...”

“What’s the idea?” Mikey raises an eyebrow.

Gerard bites his lip, “One of us.”

“Gerard, no fucking way I’m going to-”

“Just listen.” He cuts me off, “You’re more likely to find self control with one of us than a stranger you care nothing about.”

“No. I’m not-”

“He has a point, ‘Trick...” Pete says quietly.

“Fucking no!” I stand up angrily and grab Pete by the front of his shirt, “What if I can’t stop and I fucking kill one of you!? Yes, I care about you more than strangers but I’d rather risk a stranger’s life than one of yours!”

“And you’ll never be able to control it if you just go off on your own and do this!” Gerard pulls me away from Pete, “And you’ll feel worse and worse each day because of it. That, or you’ll just stop caring and then... then you just won’t be Patrick anymore.” he grabs my hands, “I’m not saying we should do this blindly. We should take precautions in case you do lose control.”

“We don’t know what can hurt me though...” I shyly avoid his eyes.

“We know one thing that knocks you on your ass, literally...The sun. And it’s still up.” he shrugs.

“So what you’re going to hope you can shove me out the door while I’m sucking you dry?” I snap, “That’s a terrible fucking plan, Gerard!”

He frowns and flicks my nose, “Don’t be mean. It’s not a terrible idea. Pete has windows, you know. All we have to do is make sure we’re near one, and if you get out of hand, we can simply open the curtains, and you’ll pass out.”

I bite my lip, “G-Gerard this isn’t a good idea..” I watch as the veins in his neck pulsate, feeling myself leaning closer.

Gerard backs up, “Come upstairs with me Patrick.” he grabs my hand and leads me upstairs, Pete and Mikey not far behind.

I look down at our hands and smile shyly as he pulls me to the couch and sits down.

“Okay Patrick, just... once you notice my pulse get weaker, if you can stop yourself please do.” Gerard squeezes my hand, “Try to hold on to who you are, where you are, and who I am. Okay? If I ask you to stop, try to.”

I bite my lip, “Gee this just, it’s not a good idea and-” he grabs my shoulders and pulls me close to his neck. The thumping is louder and I can hear the blood swimming through his veins. I can smell it so strongly I can almost taste it. Taste it... I need to taste it. I nuzzle his neck with my nose, taking in his scent before licking over the perfect spot on his neck. I bite into him without further hesitation and suck the blood into my mouth, nearly moaning from the taste and the pain leaving my throat. I continue to drink until Gerard taps my shoulder.

“Okay buddy, that’s enough. I’m getting lightheaded.”

I hear the words, and I understand them. He means stop. But how can I pull myself away from such an amazing taste? He’s my friend. I have to stop. I have to move away and let him live. I can’t kill him. He means too much to me. He means so much to me.

“Patrick, c’mon..” he squeezes my shoulder, “Five seconds and they’re gonna open the curtains.”

I pull back reluctantly, and lick at the blood left on his neck before licking over the wound and watching it heal. I bite my lip and look up to him, “You okay?”

He smiles weakly, “You stopped yourself, I’m good.”

He doesn’t look good. He’s even paler than usual and he’s shaking. I bite my lip and grab a blanket to wrap around him before going into the kitchen. Curiously, Pete follows me.

“What are you doing?”

“Do you have any soup?” I look through his cabinets.

“Soup?” he raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, soup. He needs to eat and soup is warm and I don’t know doctors always say fluids are good and-”

“Patrick, calm down.”

“I just drank Gerard’s fucking blood. I can’t calm down. I have to... I have to help him this is my fault.” I grab my car keys and head for the door.

“Wait!” Pete grabs my shoulder, “The sun is still out. Look, I’ll go get him some soup-”

“N-No I have to Pete. I did this I-I have to try and fix it.” I look down.

“Patrick...” he frowns, “How about this? I go buy some soup, and you can make it for him, okay?”

I nod, “O-Okay.”

I follow Pete into the living room.

“Hey Mikes, we’re gonna go to the store.” Pete grabs Mikey’s arm and pulls him outside.

Gerard smiles up at me, “You worry too much.”

“I don’t think I’m worrying enough.” I snatch away his mug of coffee.

“Hey!” he reaches for it.

“Look just, you need water. Water is good, you need water.”

He sighs, “I need coffee.”

“You’re dehydrated. The very first thing you go for with dehydration is water, not coffee.” I go into the kitchen and pour out his coffee before getting him a glass of water.

He groans, “Patrick you’re being ridiculous.”

I bite my lip and hand him the glass, “Just...Just humor me okay? I have to fix this.”

He rolls his eyes before taking a few sips of water, “Huh... I actually feel better.”

“Good, now drink it all.” I push the glass closer to his lip. 

He obediently takes a sip before asking, “Have you remembered anything else?”

I look down, “Yeah.. I remember biting the girl...” I scrunch my nose, “Like...making out with the girl...and I remember being blindfolded and bitten... Gee I don’t know who it could have been. They knew my name but they said it was because of the musician thing but...they didn’t sound familiar at all...why pick some random person?”

He puts a hand on my shoulder, “I dunno, ‘Trick...”

“He said something about..about giving me a crash course on this shit but as far as I can tell he never did...” I bite my lip, “And he said I’d see him again. A vampire’s help on this could be great but...but what if I’m putting you guys in danger? Aside from the whole, you’re all included in my diet thing...what if he just shows up and he...” I look down.

“Hey... it’s okay.” He hugs me tight, “Don’t worry Patrick.”

 

“So you made out with a girl?” Pete smirks as I stir Gerard’s soup.

I roll my eyes, “That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

“I thought you were like... totally gay.” He shrugs.

“I am.” I glare at him before looking back down to the soup, “But I mean, it made her throat easy access...”

He nods, “Good point.”

“It’s not a good point!” I slam the stirring spoon onto the counter, “It’s a horrible, evil point. I wasn’t thinking like me, Pete! I was being manipulative and evil and I...what if that’s what I am now?”

He frowns and squeezes my shoulder, “You’re not evil Patrick. You’re too sweet and caring to ever be evil. Yes, you weren’t quite yourself when you...ran into her. But you stopped yourself from killing Gerard. That proves that you aren’t some mindless monster, okay? You’re still Patrick... stir the soup or it’ll stick.”

I grab the spoon and mumble, “I know how to make soup.”

 

I watch Gerard closely as he eats the tomato soup, being sure he doesn’t leave a drop of it in the bowl.

“Hey, want to test a theory?” He says, taking a sip of his soup.

“What theory?” I ask, keeping a close eye on him.

He dips his spoon into the soup before leaning close, holding it up to my mouth, “Try a sip. I’d blow on it first though.”

Reluctantly, I blow the soup gently before leaning in and taking the spoonful. It warms my throat and tastes perfectly normal. I don’t feel sick or nauseous so I’m guessing that’s a good sign.

He smiles, “It’s really good, huh?”

I nod, “Yeah.”

He leans in and kisses my cheek, “Thanks for making me soup, Patrick.”

I feel my cheeks heat up as I look down.

Gerard grins, “If it’s even remotely possible for a vampire to blush, I knew you’d be able to. Hey, we just got through two theories. Can vampires eat normal food, and can Patrick still blush.” his grin widens.

“Y-You’re cruel.”

“That I am.” he grins before eating the rest of his soup.


	3. Meet Your Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick decides to go home, in hopes the vampire who turned him is there.

After a few days of being crowded by Pete, Mikey, and Gerard, I make an excuse to go to my own apartment for the night. I insist that I need to get more clothes and I’ll be back before the sun comes up. But what I don’t tell them as that since I’m no longer human, my apartment is all access for vampires. He could be there waiting, and I need a vampire’s perspective. He knew my name, said he looked at my ID, so I doubt he forgot the address. And he said he’d see me again, so here goes nothing.

 

I unlock the door and step inside, flicking on the lights, not bothering to lock the door back. I start a load of laundry and decide to go through my fridge and get rid of the expired milk. Not that I’d try drinking it, but I can smell it even with it in the fridge, in a closed jug. I dump it down the sink, holding my nose before putting dishsoap and water in the jug to dilute the smell. I turn around and jump, seeing Gerard standing behind me.

“Fuck, a warning would be nice.” I look up to him, “What are you doing here? I don’t exactly need help..”

“Because I thought you’d like some company...” he looks down, “I guess I was wrong.”

“N-No I just... it’s..it’s probably not safe here, you know?” I bite my lip.

“What do you mean?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Vampires have to be invited into a human home.... Gee, I’m not human anymore.” 

“True... but you’re the only vampire here so...”

“Right now? Yeah. But I wouldn’t like to chance the asshole who turned me deciding to pop in while you’re here.” Especially since I was kind of hoping he’d show up.

“Well then I could help and make things faster and we could go back to Pete’s-”

“I don’t _want_ to go back to Pete’s.” I sigh, “I just wanted to come home, do dishes and laundry and not be poked, prodded, and examined for one night.”

Gerard crosses his arms, “Does it look like I’m poking or prodding you right now?”

I roll my eyes, “Look just... please. Please go back and I’ll be back later, before the sun even thinks about coming up.”

He sighs, “Mikes is leaving in the morning, and he and Pete are both being whinny and sappy and I just wanted to get away from that, okay?”

I raise an eyebrow, “Where’s he going?”

“Home for a few days. And eventually I’ll have to go too and...” he shrugs, “I just kinda wanted to hang out, vampire stuff aside.”

“Then perhaps you should have left when Patrick said the asshole could pop in at any time.” I get a cold chill hearing his voice. I turn and see...not what I was expecting. I was expecting the whole Dracula cape thing. But he has shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He’s wearing khaki pants and a blue button up shirt. 

I grab Gerard’s arm and pull him closer.

Gerard looks up to the vampire and raises an eyebrow, “I have to say I was expecting more of a emo kid’s wet dream than someone who works in a corporate office.”

“Gerard.” I stomp on his foot.

“Ow! Well it’s true!”

The vampire rolls his eyes, “An emo kid’s wet dream, as you say, doesn’t blend in quite as well. What with the multicolored hair and tattoos... it draws too much attention. Now, I’m assuming Patrick would like to keep you in one piece...shame, however if you’d like to leave unharmed, now is the time.”

Gerard doesn’t move, “I’m not leaving Patrick.”

“Gerard, please. Just, for once in your life do something the easy way and go to Pete’s and tell them I’ll be back later... maybe don’t mention...” I look up to the blonde, “I don’t know your name...” I look back to Gerard, “Go.”

“And if he has no intention of letting you simply walk away?” Gerard whispers.

“One, whispering is totally ineffective, he’s a vampire. Two, he said if I wanted I could still live my life as is, so I don’t think that’s a problem. Please.”

Gerard shakes his head and heads for the door, before being stopped by whatshisface.

“You...You have been bitten.” he glances towards me, then looks to Gerard, “A few times, recently.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t exactly mean I’d like you to take a bite.” Gerard snaps.

“Why did you let Patrick?” 

“Because he’s my friend, and he didn’t want to kill someone by overdoing it.” Gerard steps around him and goes outside.

I wait until I hear Gerard’s car drive off before asking, “So what the hell happened to that crash course?” 

“I forget how fuzzy the memories of the first weeks are.” he shrugs, “And you’ve already forgotten my name, I’m wounded.”

“What? Weeks? Exactly how long have I been like this!?”

“It’s Gabriel, by the way.” He takes a seat on my couch, “And you begun your new life two weeks ago.”

My eyes widen, “No, No I didn’t. I’ve only been at Pete’s house for four days.”

“And you were with me for the first week. Then you decided to go home. You made quite a mess on your way there, Patrick. Five bodies drained, and yes I’m counting the girl you and your friend buried.”

“F-Five?”

He nods, “Five. I tried to warn you that in the beginning the hunger is overwhelming, impossible to control. But you were certain you could handle it, and left while I was out. And you left a trail of bodies behind you. It’s no concern though, we all have our moments. And the police haven’t the faintest clue about any of it, so you don’t have to worry. I’ll help clean up your messes, it’s my job.”

“What do you want from me?” I look at him, confused, “Why me? Why did you pick me? What is it you expect me to do with such limited information and having to adapt my diet?”

“I expect you to live.” He puts a hand on my shoulder, “I just want to boost our numbers. Which is why I didn’t forbid you to keep playing in your silly band.”

“Forbid me? Look, you can’t make me do anything-”

He crosses his arms, “Stand up.”

“What?” I ask, then find myself standing up, “What the hell did you just do to me?”

“I assure you, Patrick, there are many things I could make you do. If I give you a direct command, even if you don’t wish to do it, you will. You are lucky that I am not more commanding. I am letting you live how you see fit. If I wanted to make you stop seeing your friends, then I could. But I don’t want you to hate this life, I want you to enjoy it. You may sit.” 

I feel myself go off balance before sitting down and fidgeting, “I don’t understand. If you gave me a crash course why don’t I remember anything?”

“Because the first few weeks are always hard to remember. Your body and your mind are adapting to changes.”

“Great, that sounds like puberty.”

He chuckles, “Not quite. I’ll go over some basics with you. First, the only way you can be killed is with a stake. The sun will weaken you if you haven’t fed within a few hours before going into the sun.”

“Yeah I passed out the first time I tried going outside.”

He nods, “That happens. Silver has no effect, at all, whatsoever. Crosses and Crucifixes won’t do more than make you have a small headache. You need fresh, living blood to survive. So any bagged blood or trying to drink from a corpse will make you very sick. Sick, but you’ll live. Holy water has no effect, and neither does garlic. And I doubt you remember, so once you’ve fed from a human, look into their eyes and command them to forget you completely. Although, I assume with it is too late to do so with your boyfriend.”

“H-He’s not my-”

“Forgive me. Your very close friend who you wish to be more. Which reminds me-”

“I-I don’t-”

“Don’t be embarrassed, some humans are hard not to fall for. As I was saying, if things with the two of you progress, you may want to think about changing him. Because if not you will have to watch him die.” Gabriel says softly, “I have made that mistake, and I do not want you to feel the same pain. Also, feeding from a friend is not the best idea. You’ll grow a liking for his taste and want it often.”

“I didn’t want to... but he kinda...shoved my head in his neck so I couldn’t really help myself.”

“Well then see to it that you don’t do it again. Try to avoid biting the same human twice. You will become addicted. I once knew a vampire that only drank from a nice lade who owned a bakery. She died and he couldn’t bear the taste of another human’s blood, so he staked himself.”

My eyes widen, “It can get that bad?”

Gabriel shakes his head, “It can get worse. Take your situation for example. If you bit Gerard regularly, developed an addiction for his taste, one day you wouldn’t be able to stop until you had every single drop.”

I bite my lip, “O-Okay, noted.”

He stands up, “Your friend has circled this block ten times now, so I’ll leave so he can see that you are here, and unharmed. Honestly, the image fiction has given us.” he shakes his head before walking out the door.

I sigh and call Gerard, “Hey, he’s gone now.”

“Good, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Park and come back, I’ll tell you the information he gave me.”

 

“So when you called me all during those two weeks, saying you were spending time with family, you were actually going through vampire training?” Pete asks.

“I called you?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Of course you did. If I’d gone a week without hearing from you I’d worry like hell and file a missing person’s report.” Pete shrugs, “You don’t remember?”

I shake my head, “He said the first few weeks were hard for every vampire to remember...”

Pete nods, “Should I let the whole lying about what you were doing thing slide since you can’t remember?”

I roll my eyes, “Yes, because if I didn’t tell you, I probably had a good reason.”

Mikey nods, “He’s right. Like what was he gonna say? I’m learning about vampire survival today?”

“Yes!” Pete says, “I would have totally believed that.”

“You would have thought I was being sarcastic.” I point out.

He nods, “Probably...but then later on you could be like, Well I told you the truth and you just laughed it off.”

Gerard rolls his eyes and rests his head on my shoulder, “So, basically my idea was a terrible one?”

“What idea?” I ask.

“The whole, bite me and if shit gets bad, Pete and Mikey will open the curtains idea. Because if you drink, the sun won’t bother you.” Gerard explains.

“Oh..yeah. I told you it was a bad idea.” I shrug.

Gerard sticks his tongue out at me, “This is not the time for I told you so’s.”

I snort, “When the opportunity comes, it’s never a good time for it.”

“True.” he nods.

 

I snuggle up on the bed, hidden under the cushions of the couch and try to get some sleep. But with Gerard lying right next to me, it’s difficult. His rhythmic breathing is too distracting. So is the small smile pulling at his lips while he sleeps. I sigh and roll over, facing away from him. Why the hell did he choose to sleep in a basement with a vampire?


	4. Waffle Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I grab my phone and call Pete’s cell.
> 
> “Good morning.” he answers.
> 
> “Morning.” I grumble, “Can you make sure the curtains are closed? I have a weird craving for waffles.” I lie, really just wanting to drive a wedge between their conversation. Although now...waffles sound amazing.
> 
> He snorts, “Waffles, really?”
> 
> “Yes, waffles.”

I slowly wake up, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. The first thing I notice is Gerard isn’t in the basement. I listen close and hear them walking around upstairs. I glance t my phone to see the time, 3:45 pm. So, the sun’s still up. I lay back down and stare at the ceiling, listening to their conversation.

“I feel bad for the guy.” Pete says.

“What do you mean, besides the obvious?” Gerard asks.

“Well I mean..” he sighs, “‘Trick rarely went out on dates as it was... you think he’s going to now?”

Gerard snorts, “And you’re so interested in his love life because..?”

“Because he’s amazing and he deserves to be happy. And you can find that being shy. But being a vampire complicates it... like a lot.” Pete groans, “And it sucks.”

“It complicates it, yeah. But that doesn’t make it impossible.”

“I swear if Patrick decides to date a girl named Bella-”

“Pete, he’s gay.”

Pete snorts, “Obviously vampire Patrick isn’t aware.”

“Vampire Patrick? There’s not like two sides of him dude.”

“Yeah, there kinda is. There’s sweet adorable Patrick, and blood thirsty murderous Patrick.”

“You’re a dick. If he was so murderous none of us would be alive. Because Patrick is still Patrick.”

“I don’t mean it like that! Just, he said it himself... he doesn’t act like himself when-”

“Until he gets used to this, of course he won’t feel like he’s acting like himself. If you were starving, you’d lie your way into a girl’s house too. If kissing her would increase your chances of eating, you’d do it too. But right now Patrick can’t see it that way. Because on a normal day, Patrick wouldn’t lie to get into a girl’s house or even kiss her. But when you’re desperate you’re not exactly going to handle things in the normal, every day way. And when he bit me? He was 100% Patrick. He was reluctant. He didn’t want to chance hurting me. And if I hadn’t made him, he wouldn’t have done it. But if he haadn’t, he’d get back to that point of being desperate.”

I block out Pete’s reply, deciding I don’t want to listen to anymore. I grab my phone and call Pete’s cell.

“Good morning.” he answers.

“Morning.” I grumble, “Can you make sure the curtains are closed? I have a weird craving for waffles.” I lie, really just wanting to drive a wedge between their conversation. Although now...waffles sound amazing.

He snorts, “Waffles, really?”

“Yes, waffles.” 

“They’re closed, we made sure in case you came upstairs without thinking about it.”

“Cool.” I hang up and shove my glasses onto my face before going upstairs. I nearly run into Gerard walking through the hallway.

“Decided to join the living?” He smiles playfully.

“The living have loud mouths.” I mumble, “Thanks for defending me.” before walking by him and going into the kitchen. I grab the pancake mix and a bowl, again almost running into Gerard, “Dude, I’m going to knock us both over if you keep doing that.”

He backs off a bit, “Sorry I was just worried...”

“Worried about what?” I slam the bowl down and get the milk.

He bites his lip, “That.”

Pete walks in, eyebrows raised, “What’s wrong with you?”

“You’re a dick and after I eat your waffles I’m going home.” I look to Gerard, “Alone.”

“What the hell did I do? You just woke up!” Pete frowns.

“Actually, I’ll pass on the waffles.” I start putting everything away.

“Patrick what-”

“He heard us talking.” Gerard answers him.

Pete rolls his eyes, “So you’re over-reacting then.”

“Fuck you.” I snap, “I called you to help me because I trusted you. I told you about fucking kissing her because I trusted you. Not because I thought it’d give you a good laugh.” I shove past him and go down to the basement, the two of them close behind.

“Patrick, chill.”

“Pete, fuck yourself.” I stuff my clothes into my duffle bag, then glare at him, “And as far as my love life goes, it isn’t your goddamn business.”

“Patrick I just-”

“I don’t care. I’m going home because there I don’t feel like a fucking animal at the zoo.”

“Well I’m leaving in a couple hours anyways.” Pete mumbles, “So you can stay here with Gee... plus the sun’s still up.”

“How long are you leaving?” I ask.

“A few days, I’m gonna go hang out with Mikes.” Pete looks up to me.

I look to Gerard, “And you’re not going?”

Gerard shrugs, “That kind of depends on you.”

“No, it doesn’t. If you want to stay, that’s cool. If you want to go, okay.” I look to Pete, “After a few days I’ll probably want to kill you less... and I’m probably more angry than I should be but, in the future, keep in mind.... I now have Vulcan hearing.”

Gerard grins, “You dork.”

 

 

I take a bite of my waffles and smile, “Mmm...”

Gerard chuckles and eats his own, “You’re a fucking vampire...eating waffles.”

I nod, “Waffles are good. So, just to be clear, you do know that by ‘hang out with Mikes’ Pete was talking about _sex_ right?” I grin.

He glares at me, “Shut up. I’m going to continue foolishly believing that my brother is a virgin. And is not, has not, will not have sex with Pete Wentz and indirectly have sex with the long line of desperate people who have before him.”

I snort, “Should I be offended?”

He raises an eyebrow, “What? No I was just talking about all of the losers that Pete’s talked out of their pants before.”

I clear my throat awkwardly, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

His eyes widen, “What? Patrick! You slept with _Pete_?”

I can’t help but laugh, “You’re like, the only person in the universe that’s surprised. Even before we did, everyone assumed we had.”

“What? So this was like a while after being his friend?”

I nod, “Yeah.”

“How did that even happen?” He asks curiously.

I finish chewing my waffles before answering, “Well... I was a virgin...Pete was hot...he decided to make out with me and things progressed from there.” I shrug and take another bite.

“You lost your virginity...to Pete.”

I nod, still chewing.

“How old were you?” he asks suspiciously.

I roll my eyes, “Nothing happened until I was nineteen.”

“So it was a one time only kind of thing?” he asks.

I blush and busy myself with another bite of waffles, chewing before I reply, “I didn’t say that....”

“Oh my god. How did you even manage to keep that a secret?”

I roll my eyes, “Dude. Everyone knew.”

“Why didn’t I know?”

“Hell if I know.” I shrug, “We’ve done it for years now, on and off. Kinda depends on if we’re both single and all that.”

“So....you regularly bang Pete Wentz.”

“I’d say occasionally, but yeah.” I shrug and take another bite.

“Why?” he asks.

I finish chewing before answering, “Well I’ve had very few relationships...” I clear my throat, “And sometimes a duet is better than a solo.”

He laughs a little and shakes his head, “Only you would use a music reference to sex....you’re fucking adorable.”

I blush and finish my waffles.

“So have you...with anyone else?”

I raise an eyebrow, “Well if I’d had a relationship that lasted long enough I might have...but no. It’s only been Pete.” I shrug, “And like, everyone thinks, and Pete’s a little afraid that it’s because I’m like in love with him, and yeah when I was nineteen I had a giant crush on him and that lasted for a while, but it’s really not like that. No one else has ever really promoted the possibility. And I’m pretty sure he’s like going to hold onto Mikey forever and that’s cool. Besides, with being a vampire I think that would all be too weird.”

“So, what? You don’t think you can have sex?” he raises an eyebrow.

“No I’m pretty sure I can...I just don’t know if blood would have a part in it.” I shrug, then shake my head, “Can we talk about something else? This is getting awkward.”

He nods, “Sure. Oh wait, since you told me about that I guess I owe you. I slept with Frank.” he shrugs.

I try to hold back a grin, “Dude. Everyone knows.”


	5. Forgotten Oatmeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this rate I’m glad we had to call in the Ways for my vampire emergency. Because I wouldn’t have seen him otherwise. And I wouldn’t hear from him until Christmas, or maybe I’d get lucky and one of us would think to call the other out of the blue. I like those calls the best. When it’s one of our birthdays, or a holiday it’s basically an obligation. But when you get a call for no reason other than being missed... it’s pretty great.

I walk back to Pete’s after my ‘midnight snack’ as Gerard delicately puts it. I’m getting the hang of this, and since the girl Pete helped me bury, I haven’t had any...accidents. It’s surprisingly easy to talk someone into walking into a dark alley with you. Gerard says it’s because of my innocent demeanor. Pete and Mikey are staying at Mikey’s for a few more weeks. They say it’s to give me some space, but I think they’re enjoying the time alone together. And I do appreciate the space. Now that I’m getting a handle on this, I don’t need three babysitters. And it helps to know that I can still eat pizza without worrying about garlic. I asked Gabriel about the food cravings I keep getting. He said it’s mostly nostalgia, he still drinks coffee out of habit. Gerard needs to go home soon too, and while I plaster on a fake smile and pretend it’s totally okay, it isn’t. I understand, he has his own life, and I have mine. But before this I hadn’t actually seen him in two years. Sure, we’ve talked on the phone. We called each other on birthdays, holidays...but we haven’t hung out like we’ve been in so long. I miss it more than I’m willing to admit. At this rate I’m glad we had to call in the Ways for my vampire emergency. Because I wouldn’t have seen him otherwise. And I wouldn’t hear from him until Christmas, or maybe I’d get lucky and one of us would think to call the other out of the blue. I like those calls the best. When it’s one of our birthdays, or a holiday it’s basically an obligation. But when you get a call for no reason other than being missed... it’s pretty great.

I walk in and take off my jacket, tossing it onto Pete’s coat rack before joining Gerard on the couch. He’s curled up on the couch with a notepad on his knees, sketching away. I peer over his shoulder, only to get pushed away. 

He pushes his bangs out of his face, “It isn’t finished.” He sticks the pencil between his teeth and drags his thumb over some of the graphite, giving it a shaded look. 

I smile, “Fine. Want me to cook something?”

He pulls the pencil out of his mouth and looks to me, “You don’t eat.”

I try to sound offended, “As if that’s my fault!” we both grin before I continue, “No, I don’t, but you need to, and I’m about a thousand percent sure you haven’t moved from this spot and gotten something to eat since I left.”

He rolls his eyes, “I’ll eat later, mom. I’m busy.” he gestures to his notepad.

“Well, then why don’t I make you something?” I shrug.

He snorts, “Again, _mom_ I’m fine.”

I stick my tongue out at him, “I’m just trying to be helpful. And you’re drawing so you’re not going to be much for conversation, and I don’t really care for tv much.” I shrug, “So I’m going to make oatmeal.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Oatmeal?”

I blush and shrug, “I’ve always liked oatmeal on cold days.”

He shakes his head, smiling, “You’re so lame.” he leans over and kisses my cheek, closing his notepad, “You can make oatmeal, and I’ll actually respond when you talk to me. Sound good?”

I blush and nod, “Y-Yeah.”

He grins and gets up, holding his hands out to help me up. I take his hands and bite my lip, standing up with his help. I follow him into Pete’s kitchen and reach for the oatmeal in the cabinet. I groan and stands on the tips of my toes, trying to reach it, causing my shirt to ride up a bit. Gerard chuckles and grabs the oatmeal for me. I blush and put it on the counter, grabbing a pot to boil water in.

“Fucker.” I grumble, “Why would a short person have shit on the top shelf?”

Gerard laughs, “Mikey probably did it.”

“Don’t laugh at me.” I fill the pot up half way with water.

He grins, “Sorry shorty.”

I glare at him and turn on a burner, setting the pot on it.

He smiles, “I think your height is adorable.”

I look down shyly, “Shut up.”

He grins and nudges my shoulder. I look to him, raising and eyebrow before nudging back. His grin widens as he does it again.

“Bored?” I bump his arm with my shoulder.

“Well we are watching water until it starts boiling.” he leans against me.

“We could sit in the living room since this part takes a while.” I lean back against him.

“This is true.” He grabs my arm and pulls me into the living room and onto the couch, I land facing him, on his lap. I blush deeply and quickly squirm to the other side of the couch. He looks to me curiously.

“I won’t bite...” he raises an eyebrow.

“I-I know that.” 

“You don’t seem to...” he scoots closer, “Patrick?”

“Wh-What?” I inch as far away as I can.

“Relax.” he frowns.

“I-I am r-relaxed.” I fidget.

“Yeah, the fidgeting is a clear sign. That and the fact that you can’t stand to be less than a foot away from me. Seriously, do I need to take another shower or something?” 

“N-No...just, what if I try to bite you?” I give the first excuse that comes to mind.

“You just took care of that.” he looks down, “Did Mikey...tell you something before he left?”

I look at him, confused, “No?”

“Did Pete?” He asks.

“No... nothing besides bye? Why? What would have they told me?” I frown.

He shakes his head, “Nothing. Just, you’re being distant...”

“I’m being distant because of vampire shit, Gee.” I lie, “It has nothing to do with you.” another lie.

“Bullshit. One of those fuckers told you, didn’t they?” he glares at the floor.

“Gee...” I scoot closer, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. But I don’t see anything they could say changing how I act around you?”

“Then _why_ are you being different!?”

“I-I told you, I just don’t want to hurt you. Gabriel said I could get addicted to a person’s blood if I drink it more than once.”

“Yeah, and he told you that before Pete and Mikey left. You weren’t acting weird around me then, so why now?” He demands.

“I...think the water’s boiling-”

“Fuck the water. Tell me.”

I cross my arms, “If you tell me what you were so afraid they’d tell me. What Gee? Are you getting tired of babysitting me too? Pissed they ditched you here with me?”

“No, you idiot I asked them to leave!” he growls.

“Then what is it!?”

“I practically just fucking told you!”

“All you told me is you got them to give me some fucking space!” I snap.

“Fuck your space! I just wanted to be alone with you!”

I start to give an angry reply, then stop myself, “You did?”

He nods, “I thought, maybe if they weren’t here I’d...” he shrugs.

“You’d what?” I ask softly.

“Doesn’t matter.” 

I bite my lip, “You might’ve done this?” I sit up and peck his lips softly.

He kisses back briefly before I pull back.

“Please tell me I was on the right track with that and I didn’t just-” his lips cut off the rest of my sentence. Our lips move together slowly as we curl into each other. His arms wrap tightly around me as I wrap my arms around his neck. He runs his tongue against my lips a few times before I shyly and hesitantly lick back. My heart swells in my chest as his tongue slides into my mouth. The boiling water and oatmeal completely forgotten in the haze of his kiss.


End file.
